harry_potter_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Sophie Tramlay
Sophie Lucinda Tramlay (b. 1 May 1981 ) was a British Pure-blood witch and the daughter of Charleston and Abigail Tramlay (née Larson.) She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1992 to 1999 and was sorted into Slytherin. She later married Theodore Nott and worked as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries of the British Ministry of Magic. Biography Early Life On 1 May 1981, Sophie was born into the wizarding Tramlay family. She was named after her maternal grandmother Lucinda Larson who was killed during the First Wizarding War. During her childhood, she befriended Clarisse Max whose parents were friends and former classmates of hers. Both of them received their Hogwarts acceptance letters in 1992. She then went to Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies, including her wand, which consisted of Redwood and a unicorn hair core with a length of 9 3/4 inches. Hogwarts years (1992-1999) First year ''-"Tramlay, Sophie!"'' ''-"SLYTHERIN!"'' - Sophie being sorted Sophie started her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1992 and was sorted into Slytherin. She shared a dormitory with her friend Clarisse Max, Zoe Accrington, Madeline Bulstrode and twin girls Flora and Hestia Carrow. Unlike many other Slytherin students, she didn't believe in Pure-blood supremacy, neither did her friend Clarisse, which made both girls to outcasts in their house, getting regularly mocked by classmates, especially Fabio Harper, Nigel Flint and Bastien Queensbury. During her first year, Sophie found her talent in Potion making. Third year In her third year, she chose Divination and Study of Ancient Runes as additional subjects. Fourth year In her fourth year, she and her friend Clarisse believed in the accusations made about Harry Potter by the Daily Prophet about being a liar about Lord Voldemort's return. This caused a strained argument between the girls with Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood during a Potions lesson, as the latter one believed in everything Harry Potter said. Fifth year In her fifth year, Sophie joined the Slug Club due to her extraordinary skills in Potions and due to the fact that her father had been a member as well. She also attended the Slug Club Christmas party this year. Also in this year, she met her future husband, Theodore Nott, while learning in the library for her O.W.L.s. Sixth year Sophie returned for her sixth year for the 1997-1998 school year. On 2 May 1998, she participated at the Battle of Hogwarts and faught on the side of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Originally, she was among the students to be evacuated from the castle, but chose to fight after learning that her boyfriend Theodore was forced to fight as well, but on the side of the Death Eaters. Sophie survived the battle and the Second Wizarding War with minor injuries. Later life Sophie graduated from Hogwarts the next year in 1999. After graduating, she married Theodore Nott and started working at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures of the British Ministry of Magic in the Spirit Division, but later moved to the Department of Mysteries and has been working as an Unspeakable since 2011. Physical description Sophie had rather long, dark brown hair she wore down most of the time and she always found to be looking "like straw". Her eyes were brown, just like those of her father. She was also slightly shorter than average. Personality and traits She was a slightly introverted and quiet girl who always respected others, regardless of their blood-status or wealth. She was also really ambitious concerning things she really wanted to achieve, which however rarely included school work. She had an adventurous streak and a curiosity which brought her into trouble on multiple occasions, something she was constantly critisised for by her friend Clarisse Max. Upon being sorted in her first year, the Sorting Hat seriously considered putting her into Gryffindor, but sent her to Slytherin eventually. Magical abilities and skills *[https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Potions_(class) Potion making]:''' She showed an extraordinary talent in potion making in her first year and got a high mark in her O.W.L. exams in this subject, which also made her take N.E.W.T.-level classes in her sixth and seventh years. Her skills in Potions were also one of the main reasons for getting invited to join the Slug Club in her fifth year. Possessions *[https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wand '''Wand]:' Sophie bought her wand at Ollivanders in the summer of 1992, prior to starting her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was made out of redwood with a core of unicorn hair and a length of 9 3/4 inches. Interestingly, redwood is a wood that has a reputation of bringing good fortune to its owner. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Sophie was almost killed twice, but survived both attacks in the last second, showing great luck all the way through. *'Ruby necklace: This necklace was a Christmas present by her mother in 1997 and Sophie wore it all the way through the Battle of Hogwarts, convinced it would bring her good luck. Etymology The name "Sophie" is of Greek origin, meaning "wisdom". "Lucinda" is a girl's name of Spanish origin meaning "light".Category:DRAFT Category:Witch Category:Pureblood Category:Slytherin Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Female